


Liar But Not By Choice

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hugs, Lies, M/M, Self-Deprecating, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Character, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Hajime catches on that Nagito is lying when he asks him to leave him.//spoilers for chapter 3 but not for before or after nor for the class trial of chapter 3





	Liar But Not By Choice

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
I need a better title and a better summary.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Yeah, go away. I don’t want to see you anymore,” Nagito said, in his hospital gown. Hajime shook his head and sighed, Komaeda wanted him to leave? Then, he wasn’t the one who was going to resist. He was about to leave the room but at the moment he was going to speak out loud his thoughts and step out of the room, he froze.

“Despair disease,” Hajime muttered to himself.

“Ha?” He heard the white-haired boy asked in confusion. Hajime turned back around and quickly strode over to the liar who had sat down on his bed, thinking that Hajime would leave him alone. He saw a flash of sadness on Komaeda’s face as he took a step back towards the door and smiled. Why was such cuteness allowed?

“You have the liar disease, Komaeda,” Hajime smirked at the boy underneath him whose eyes were slowly widening with understanding.

“Ah! I… hate you, Hinata-kun!” Nagito’s face was slowly heating up, whether from his fever or from a blush, he wasn’t too sure anymore. He had honesty meant to say I hate you but that would’ve made him want to die. That sentence would’ve probably come out in a variant of I love you instead and he couldn’t bear the thought of confessing his feelings even if it was because of the stupid disease. He made sure his expression was on point however and hoped Hajime would fall for the disease-filled smile he showed him. That sounded weird and he wondered why Hajime event wanted to spend time with a low life scum like him.

“Komaeda, you do realize that what you meant to say was I love you, right?” Hajime was smiling at him now and Nagito really couldn’t take all that much without struggling a bit. He loved the ope that was brimming inside of Hajime at the moment but Nagito was also slightly confused.

He had always thought that one of the only ways he could bring Hajime hope was by either letting someone else kill him or let Hajime kill him, so why was Hajime so full of hope at the moment? And why was Hajime smiling at him like he was something incredibly precious? He covered his face and then removed them, laughing disturbingly but at this point Hajime was kind of used to Komaeda's antics.

“What if I lied so that I could lie to you?” Nagito asked, his composure was shaking but he was sure he could keep it up a little more so that Hajime would give up on staying with such an insignificant being like him. Hajime gave him a stern look and shook his head, which made his ahoge fly through the air funnily. 

“I know you didn’t Nagito, your face was embarrassed just now,” Hajime kept smiling at him and it made Nagito feel bad.

“So we’re already on a first-name basis?” Nagito asked, if his face flushed, he would just blame it on his bloody disease. Sure he was happy that Hajime was being nice to trash like him but he couldn’t accept it. Nagito was just a tad miffed by Hajime’s behaviour, 

“Why are you forcing yourself to be with a lowly, stupid, insignificant being like me?” Nagito asked. He hadn’t really realized it but apparently his own embarrassment had managed to overpower his sickness in some ways. He wasn’t entirely too sure about what was going on anymore because he was feeling slightly under the weather.

“Oi, Nagito, don’t move,” Hajime mumbled and stepped closer. Nagito really wanted to flinch at the moment but it seemed that his muddled brain wasn’t really processing anything at the moment. Hajime came closer and finally approached his face which made Nagito close his eyes by reflex. He felt a hand brush his bangs away and a hand applying itself onto his forehead. That hand was cool and it felt good against his overheated face. 

Hajime made a humming sound and placed his other hand onto Nagito’s face, watching as the sick boy used his head to nuzzle against his cool hand. Hajime felt a bit guilty now, he had kind of forgotten just how high Nagito’s fever. He could feel Nagito’s heartbeat with the way the other boy’s face was hot. Hajime wasn’t even sure if it was his own heartbeat or if it was Nagito’s but to whoever it belonged to, it was incredibly quick. He choked on his words as he quickly pulled back his hand, tried to calm down and ended up spewing out a bunch of badly strung words. He caught himself and finally said with a gentle voice to appease the look of hurt that Nagito had on his face.

“I’ll go ask Mikan if there are any compresses here because you really look like you need one,” Hajime clarified. He saw the smile Nagito had on his face and knew at that moment that if he left, the other boy would be left to torment himself.

“Hey Nagito, you know that I care about you right?” Hajime asked, eyes softening. Maybe he’d wait until the other was asleep before going to get Mikan. He was scared that Nagito would be uncomfortable with the heat and would wake up abruptly during the night but he guessed then again that Mikan was watching over him so it wasn’t actually all that important. Just as he was about to open his mouth again, Komaeda turned his head around to stare out the window.

“Talking codswallop to me makes me love you more,” Nagito muttered to the window, confusing Hajime. He racked his brain for an answer and finally came up with the idea that the cold had once again taken over Nagito.

“Hey Nagito,” Hajime hissed, approaching the sick boy and waited for him to turn his head around which he finally did after a few agonizing seconds.

“You should just leave and go get Mikan,” Nagito hissed out more to himself than to Hajime but he caught it anyway. Had he known that Nagito could get so jealous, he wouldn’t have said anything about getting Mikan.

“Nagito, listen to me. I’m sure you won’t believe me because of how the situation is, but I’ve liked you for quite a while now. Even if your personality sometimes disturbs me, I feel like if we got along better or if we… Uhm you know started dating, we could help you. I’m really concerned about your health and I supposed to if you fell asleep with such a high fever without anything to cool it down that maybe you’d wake up in the middle of the night and get uncomfortable. It’s not that I want to leave you alone if you’ll allow me, I’ll go get Mikan so she can decide what’s the best thing to do for you while you’re in this state and then we can keep talking if you’re up for it, okay?” Hajime asked, eyes full of concern 

That comment about the other boy’s personality was unnecessary and he knew that but what he really wanted to transfer over to Nagito was that he cared for him and that he didn’t want for him suffer any more than necessary while he had a fever. Judging by the slow realization that spread on the other boy’s face, he supposed that the green-eyed boy had understood that he really did care about him.

“Why would you care about an amazing, astounding and stunning being like me?” Nagito’s face was that of a condescending one. The sentence made Hajime frown because of the actual meaning that those words held.

“Nagito, you are not worthless, if you were, do you think I would’ve managed to go through all those trials? You were always guiding me, weren’t you? You’Re definitely not a low-life scum because when I look at you, my heart is filled with warmth whenever I see you. The trashy part is kind of true because aren’t we all trashy?” Hinata translated the words to the best of his abilities and he hoped he hit the mark. 

“Everyone would believe you, Hinata-kun” Nagito giggled as if to put emphasis on his disbelief. Nagito’s eyes were unfocused as he looked in Hajime’s general direction. Hajime couldn’t help but wonder why the Ultimate Lucky Student was the one who got sick. He didn’t think it possible for this to be one of Nagito’s plans again so he really was concerned for the other boy.

“I’m serious Nagito!” Hajime countered, his face was flushed in a way he never thought possible. He shook his head slightly, ahoge bouncing around as if to capt a signal that would help him make Komaeda believe him. 

“You aren’t,” Nagito had a smile on his face but something about him was actually showing that he believed Hinata. That or Hajime was starting to look too much into it which he was pretty sure he wasn’t. Then again, it might have been a symptom of Nagito’s fever. 

“Since you still have some doubts, I’ll ask you this right now. Do you want to date me?” Hajime asked. He was incredibly tense, he could already hear the yes that would mean no in Komaeda’ current state. What had he been thinking? Was he trying to impress the other? That wasn’t what he was trying to do, he just wanted Nagito to believe in his words. He didn’t want to push the sick boy too much but he felt like this was a point he had to force through no matter what.

He almost didn’t catch the small no that Komaeda let out but he somehow managed to. He watched as Komaeda’s eyes wandered from right to left and finally settled on Hajime’s torso. Apparently Nagito was too shy to meet his eyes and Hajime wanted to ask again: “Who let this boy be so adorable?” He looked at Komaeda fondly and watched as the other avoided his look and told himself that he would have to fix that as soon as he could.

"I hate you Hajime-kun," Komaeda mumbled and that made Hajime blush. To be honest, Hajime hadn't expected that one but did not hesitate to return the sentence to the white-haired boy.

Hajime smiled and wrapped his arms around Nagito but not for long because he knew that he’d just be inconveniencing Nagito, his now boyfriend. He seriously didn’t want the other boy to overheat, his face had already taken on a very unnatural shade of red. He really had to go get Mikan soon but for now, he could watch over Nagito.

“You should sleep, it should help you get better,” Hajime told his boyfriend. Honestly, the term boyfriend was a word that Hajime had wanted to us on Nagito for a while now but this was a bit too good to be true. He’d ask Nagito again once the boy got better to avoid any despair induced behaviour that could happen. Who knew what Monokuma had decided to make the side-effects of the illness be?

“I don’t feel like sleeping at all!” Nagito said, his demeanor proved otherwise as he started drooling a bit again and his eyes seemed to be glazed over again. Hajime sighed and wondered why the other boy was pushing himself so much when he was clearly so out of his element. He whirled around in surprise when he thought somebody else had come into the room only to see a very familiar bear that made him grit his teeth.

“How rude for you to assume that I would do such a thing to all those that have gotten the despair disease but I won’t say that you’re wrong either. However, I’m not going to tell you what the despair disease’s side effects are, so good luck with that! However, I will give you a hand for thinking about that,” Monokuma laughed and vanished.

“He’s going to help me with what,” Hinata turned around to face Nagito only to see that the boy had fallen asleep on his bed. Hajime smiled and draped the blankets around his boyfriend. When he knocked on the door to the on-call room, Mikan didn’t answer so Hajime didn’t try any harder. He didn’t want Mikan to overwork herself so he decided to let her sleep and went to the lobby. There, he looked forward to asking Nagito a second time and watch as the cute boy blush, at least he hoped he would. Hajime smiled at the thought and finally saw the small blue light on the monitor blink and approached the monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
